Light in the Darkness
by EmInArEvOl
Summary: Naruto had never existed in Konoha's birth records. Then who is he? Or rather she? Because he's never been a boy. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Light

Summary: Naruto was never a boy. He or rather she was never stupid but a genius. She was never the jinjuuruki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but under an Illusion Seal. Therefore Uzumaki Naruto has been presented to the World.

Hey sorry if I don't update my other stories are just too boring. So for the most part they're discontinued

* * *

Prologue

Konoha was under attack. The Kyuubi was destroying everything in its path. Unstoppable, shinobis performed their most fearsome and powerful attacks only to be repelled by the demon. It was a gruesome sight. Blood flowed from the mouth of the beast. The trees were drenched of spilled life –giving liquid.

A Giant Toad was fast approaching standing on top of it was the Fourth Hokage, himself, Konoha's Kiroii no Senka. A child lay sleeping on his arms.

"Gamabunta –sama we need to go now!" He almost but yelled.

"Alright gaki, but why in the seven hells are you holding Hikari-chan?" Gamabunta croaked out. Trying not to sound saddened by the fact that the human that he considered as one of his own would die at such a young age. He is a veteran warrior, for Christ's sake! That already experienced the death of his comrades, has enjoyed the spoils of war, etc. But why the hell is he so attached to his subordinate?

"OI, Kakashi! Take that kid back to Konoha." Hatake Kakashi, Son of The White Fang, most prized student of Kazama Arashi moved in to take the child.

"NO Kakashi, I would want to see my daughter's face before I die."

Scene Break

Kyuubi was sealed away but there's one tinsy wincey little problem.

A Konoha shinobi heard a baby cry.

The shinobi followed the sound and saw the Hokage's corpse holding the baby. Thinking that the child was the demon's reincarnation ran as hell back to the village.

Soon all the villagers were talking about it.

Scene Change

Kazama Hikari was lack of the better word… 'Hated trough the eyes of the blind'.

Though the Hokage announced that a container was holding the Kyuubi and that it was a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. He couldn't present any evidence of short.

Years passed. And the only word for it was bliss. Peace circled the whole village.

Kazama Hikari was lack of a better term a prodigy.

Already able to walk in 1 year's time. Talk at 6 mos. (A/N: Wow she's real smart really! I don't know if this is called mary sue but I'm sure as hell its not.) Being trained by many of the jounins at a young age helps you know. Especially elite jounins.

Entering the academy in a henge on age 3 and finishing it is quite a feat! Entering the chuunin exam after 6 mos. of graduating the academy. Her teammates Umino Iruka and Kobayashi Kuniko and Jounin sensei Hyuuga Hizashi (1).But of course the two found out who Makoto Nabiki (2) is.

At first it looked like Iruka would strangle Hikari at the moment he gets a chance. But time passed by and soon Iruka fell in love with little Hikari loving her like a brother would for his little sister. Unfortunately, Kuniko died on a class C mission while protecting a very influential businessman.

Hikari moved on and took on the jounin exam at 5 years of age still under the disguise of Makoto Nabiki (2). Passing with flying colors, she immediately became tokubetsu jounin after saving Morino Ibiki and Matarashi Anko after they became captive of the Grass in the Grass-Konoha war.

Eventually becoming Anbu captain and commander she stopped to give life to the recently, well actually one year ago, announced name of jinchuuriki no Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto.

The Sandaime finally caved in after the relentless persuasion of the Konoha Council members and the Public Konoha Council, which are held together by non-ninja civilian.

Under the sealHebun- Iryuson Fuuin (3)Uzumaki Naruto was finally born and shown to the public. And so n the story goes…

Of course NONODY EVEN BOTHERED TO LOOK UNDERNEATH THE UNDERNEATH…

And so our heroine suffers the misplaced anger of the villagers.

"_Humans need someone else to blame when they are the one who does it. I'm not being a hypocrite but what I'm telling is the truth. I myself blame other but I try to be honest now. But is it really worth it to hurt another's feelings just because you don't want the blame to take responsibility upon oneself?_"

* * *

(1) I think the Hyuuga's all uptight like they have stick that's the size of a FRENCH LOAF! Is because of their Elder council except Hiashi and Hizashi's father that is.

(2) One needs an alias whenever they're on disguise. I mean come on have you ever seen a spy using his own name when infiltrating a place! OH PLEASE!

(3)Heaven Illusion Seal


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Thank you for your reviews. I was so touched but hey I'm not the one to blame if I want Naruto to have more power.

And things are going to tone down in this chapter 'cause she/he is going to be normal.

It's actually canon compared to my other stories. I'm trying to follow the plotline that she/he had no GOOD childhood.

So stop ranting me being a Mary sue write.

And thanks to** Neko42, marina-potter, bunnykitune, Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uchiha, Shadow Kitsune67, korrd, FireieGurl, Mewy, hurleysuki and the young mysterious nobody and especially that random reader** thank you for wasting time and effort just for typing a review for me.

* * *

"**_In a world where we criticize _**

_**And antagonize almost everything we see,**_

**_We who are gifted are thought to be able_**

_**Are truly the ones that are unable.**_

_**The blind can see something we can't see,**_

_**The deaf can hear things that we can't hear,**_

_**The paralyzed can feel what we can't.**_

_**It's because we hide ourselves in the truthful lies we created;**_

_**For we are hypocrites who are unable to be truthful to our own."

* * *

**_

A beautiful blonde sat in the middle of the clearing facing a pond. She wore a light pink baby Tee and faded jeans that hugged her figure perfectly. She could have rivaled Tsunade of the Sannins if she were a few sizes bigger. Long blond hair reaching up to her waist, tied in black criss-crossing ribbon.

A man that had a scar on his nose between chocolate brown eyes with an impossibly high ponytail and wearing a chuunin vest, came into the clearing looking weary from a long hard day from the academy.

"Imouto-chan, why did and those midget brats leave the classroom?" the man pleadingly asked.

"Hehehe" the blond girl giggled. "Oh Iruka, it's just that you're so BORING in your lectures. I don't even remember the time that you would be so boring. I mean you're the original 'Naruto' personality. I just copied t from you."

"But Hikari-chan that was years ago, I'm not that brat I used to be anymore…" then three children looking like 6 year olds came into the clearing running like there was no tomorrow.

"HIKARI-ONEECHAN!" they clung to Hikari like there WAS no tomorrow.

"Could you please play with us today?" a boy that had high spiky hair pleaded.

"Sorry Kono-kun I can't the test is tomorrow and I need rest to have enough chakra and to be refreshed for tomorrow."

"But onee-chan you never pass the exams. We know you deliberately fail it every time." A cute little girl answered.

"Yes but this year I'll make sure I'll pass, I'm getting quite rusty you know. Without doing any missions lately I'm becoming (gulp) lower Jounin or even worse higher chuunin. So I'm going to pass tomorrow Kono-kun, Moegi-chan and Udon-kun"

SCENE CHANGE

"So you're going to pass it this year huh, isn't that right kid?" Matarashi Anko a member of the Konoha ANBU Elite and an Elite Jounin faced the only one woman to surpass her.

"Yes Anko-nee but something fishy is cooking up the academy and it involves the dropouts of this year's exam and a certain chuunin that is already qualified to be a jounin." Hikari had a far away look on her but if you look closely enough you could see a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh really?" Morino Ibiki interrupted the two women's talk.

"I'm getting interested, Hikari-imouto, now does this by any chance involve Mizuki? The chuunins inside the academy has reported that he's been mumbling to himself about using failures to steal something but he always seen s to go after that sentence, leaving like he was planning something. Once we had a report him mumbling about the forbidden scrolls. Do you think you can play decoy?"

"Sure! Just place it as a mission so that I won't worry too much about it."

"Hey there Hikari-chan. Guess who?" A hand covered her eyes but she knew of only one person that would do this.

"Hatake Kakashi get your perverted hands off me or I'll neutralize you." She spoke of her most deadly tone. O course she was only joking having a deep relationship with the man, he understands the young woman's threats were only jokingly said but he knew she'd do it if she wanted to. (1)

"Well still keep close tabs on Mizuki why don't you Kari?" Raido, the Hokage's personal ANBU finally went in the lounge where everybody was conversing. "I'll tell Hokage-sama about this mission…

"No need Raido, Hikari I would want for you to fail intentionally again but this time we'll be making a scenario in the woods that will promote you."

SCENE BREAK to the fight with Mizuki

"No, Mizuki Don't he's not supposed to know."

"W-what a-am I n-not s-supposed t-to k-know Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto looked like he was scared shitless. But when you look closely you could see a mad glint in his eyes.

'Oh Mizuki, you've fallen through a trap you don't even know your in. Once you say those oh-so magical words, your heads gonna roll off on the feet of Saru-jii-chan and Kakashi-kun' Hikari inwardly smirking as the seal she's created totally masked her emotions and sometimes controlling her words when she's emotionally high.

"You're the demon Fox Kyuubi that attacked 12(?) years ago"

"No, Naruto don't believe him you're not the Kyuubi. You're only the vessel to the demon."

"Why are you protecting the demon Iruka, he killed your parents."

"True, Kyuubi did kill my parents but Naruto is Naruto he didn't kill my parents."

"The demons corrupted you with its evil I'm goin to kill you just because of that. The village will hail me as a hero when I dispose of both of you. HAHAHAHA"

Mizuki took out a Fuuma Shuriken and threw it at Iruka.

Iruka waited for the sickening squelch of metal and meat, of course the pain. But it never came.

Uzumaki Naruto was holding the fuuma shuriken that was directed at Umino Iruka.

"You'll never hurt Iruka-nii-san while I'm alive, Mizuki-teme!"

Slowly you could tell that his skin was melting and soon you could see a very beautiful face that had a body to match. A gorgeous, flawless face that was unattainable even by actresses.

"W-what are y-you, y-you demon!" Mizuki fell on his butt, pointing his finger at Hikari.

"For stealing the Forbidden Scrolls Mizuki you are sentenced to high treason."

"B-but the demon is the one who stole it!" Mizuki was terrified as he'd seen the girl before when everything clicked back to his mind.

"Y-your Makoto Nabiki, I-Iruka's former genin teammate."

"Hit the nail on the head Mizuki –teme."

Then she formed the ram seal then 1000 Kage Bunshins surrounded them.

"Get ready teme. Tajyuu Kage Bunshin Konbo Atomoe! (2)!"

"Congrats Imouto-chan you've promoted Naruto to genin!

* * *

(1) He's a father/brother like figure to her but time also goes by so a deeper kind of relationship surfaces.

(2)Multiple Shadow Clone Combo After Burn

Nest chapters are the meeting of the senseis

Choose Your Pick (if You want any other formations then just say it)

Original Rookie Nine

Hinata, Naruto, Shino – Kurenai/Asuma/Kakashi

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino – Kurenai/Asuma/Kakashi

Ino, Sakura, Sasuke – Kakashi

Naruto, Sakura, Ino- Kurenai

Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji – Asuma

Other senseis (training Naruto solo or his team that you pick)

Morino Ibiki

Matarashi Anko

Raido

Gekkyou Hayate

Maito Gai

Shiranui Genma

Pairings for Hikari:

Sasuke

Kakashi

Shikamaru

Haku

Neji


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Ever since I've started writing no and I mean no one has ever been as kind as to say such good words to me. (Emi goes to a corner of her room and cries tears of joy.)

Anyways I'll go for the original team ups and a kaka/hika and I've always like narukaka stories anyway! (Grins). (Moody ain't she?)

And do I have to say that I don't own Naruto 'cause its pretty obvious that I do. (Someone whacks her from behind.)

* * *

"**_Can we really change ones opinion of us?_**

_**Can we really show who we truly are?**_

_**Can we truly understand each other,**_

**_Without seeing ones real face?_**

_**See eye to eye **_

**_When you've been living a lie for most of your life?_**

_**Can we?"

* * *

**_

Most of the things I write are by me so don't try looking at any books of which I copied it from. 

_**

* * *

**_

"Iruka-nii, how are you doing?" Naruto entered the hospital ward looking quite nervous. It was already the next day from that little fight back at the forests.

"I'm feeling better I guess. He wasn't nominated to be a jounin for nothing." Iruka tried to look cheerful for his little sister but she catches on.

"Iruka-nii I know you're still hurt so don't try and look cheerful for me ok?" Hikari was standing where there was supposed to be Naruto.

"Alright Imouto-chan. But you shouldn't be so worried, its going to give you wrinkles." Iruka chuckled as he saw his little sister blushed then.

"Mou, Irukaaa." Hikari whined.

**Scene Change**

**Shikamaru's POV**

'Good no ones here yet' I thought. 'Fools I tell you, a ninja needs to be able to look underneath the underneath. Especially that Uchiha brat. He thinks he's so much better than everyone. But I know there is someone who is more powerful than him.'

**_Flash back_**

I was heading to the training grounds since father was out in the fields tending to the deer today. Then I heard someone or something that was on the training grounds. I thought it was probably s ninja training but curiosity overpowered me.

I saw a clearing which I heard the sounds coming from. On the middle of the clearing I thought I saw an angel.

'I can die happy now.' I thought immediately.

The girl was probably a genin as she wore a hitae-ate. Then she stopped looked straight that me and motioned her hand in a gesture that I should come forward.

And I did.

"Hey were you spying on me?" Her voice was like a choir of angels.

I felt sheepish getting caught by a girl, maybe I am a worse ninja than I thought.

"Well not exactly, I come here often to train when no one notices." I grinned it wasn't as if I was lying or something.

"Shikamaru you don't have to lie, I know you quite well that you're a lazy bum!" I didn't know her but she knew me, quite well I might add.

"Umm… Excuse me but how did you know me?"

She looked at me like she was thinking of something deeply and then brightened up like she decided on something.

"You're smart Shika-kun so let's play a game. It's called 'Guess Why I Know You So Well?' The rules are I give you a riddle and you guess who I am and why I know you ok?" Then she paused as if thinking of something. "And I'll reward you with a kiss."

I nodded numbly. All I could process was she was going to kiss me when I guessed her riddle right.

_**A smile bright and true,**_

_**But what is that figure under you.**_

_**Truer words never said,**_

_**Lest you want to see me again instead,**_

_**Color so bright, gauge your eyes from your head.**_

_**Blue are the skies you see,**_

_**But what lies beyond thee?**_

_**A vixen hides under a bush you say?**_

_**But is she really there just to stay?**_

_**She runs away with a butterfly, deer and dog,**_

_**To stay away form the dolphin for rage wrought.**_

_**Despise she sees in orbs of life,**_

_**One last clue and you'll guess it right.**_

_**A swirl of fish is my rite.**_

_**Who Am I?**_

She ended her riddle but I was confused but I've all ways took up a challenge like this.

"I'll give you time to mull over it and while you're at it I'm going to be training near here. And when you think you've got the answer then come and find me ok?"

And she went of.

And I started thinking.

Well the first two lines…

Might mean she smiles very bright and is hiding something.

Then the nest three lines…

Hmm…

I think it's a physical clue with the line 'Color so bright, gauge your eyes from your head.'

Well ninjas doesn't really wear anything bright so might as well think of it another way.

She might have a bright personality but no, it was already mentioned that in the first line.

So it's physical then.

Blue huh?

Well I think it's the eyes she did have natural blue eyes.

Maybe she disguised herself as Ino.

No, impossible I mean her family with ours ARE on VERY close terms.

A vixen… Hmm… Well vixens are female foxes.

And what's with the line 'But is she really there just to stay?'

And then there's the line runs away with a butterfly, deer and dog to get away from a dolphin.

Hmm…

Dolphin…

Dolphin…

Dol…

AHA!

Iruka means dolphin in Japanese.

But there's only on other person that gets away with us whenever we esc…

OH HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

_NARUTO!_

Naruto is a condiment in noodles that has pink swirls AND is made of fish!

I ran toward where I saw her walking to a few minutes ago.

AND the clue 'despise' that gave it all away, I know he's hated by everyone and that's it. But why, maybe she'll tell me.

She was there still practicing, and she looked at me and smiled.

"Well Shika-kun? Who Am I to you?"

"You're Uzumaki Naruto the classes' deadlast. Known to wear extremely bright Orange jumpsuit, a very loud mouth and a pervert." I deadpanned.

"You truly are a genius Shika-kun. And as I promised a kiss and since you solved so quickly an extra just for you."

She came close and kissed me on the lips.

I really thought I could die right now and go to heaven.

'Cause right there and then an angel just kissed me.

Her lips were SO soft.

And she left just like nothing happened.

And I forgot to mention my question.

_**End Flashback**_

And I still remember it like it was yesterday but actually it was only 2 weeks prior when it happened.

Then the door slid open. Uzumaki Naruto stepped in.

"Yo there Shika! You're early today." Yep! Just like nothing happened.

"I just wanted to be early Hikari-chan." As I found out her name when I walked into her again just last Tuesday.

"Oh, Shika-kun I told you not to call me that when in public." Using his/her effeminate voice.

She or rather he wore a rather beautiful smile trying to look sheepish.

We talked about why I act so lazy when I could really be the rookie of the year easily and that I was only wearing a mask to cover my true hyperactive self by looking bored all the time.

We talked until 7 am which most of the students would come in.

Then we settled back to pretending everything is what it always seems.

(A/N: Everything goes onto course in the anime with the accidental kissing of Naruto and Sasuke.)

I forgot to ask again…

DAMN!

**End of POV**

Then Iruka-sensei enters the classroom.

"Congratulations to all of you. You are all now full-fledged shinobis of the Konohagakure. Starting from now on you'll be using the skills, techniques and almost everything you've learned in your duration here at the academy of the last 7 years. It's been an honor teaching you kids for the last few short years." He paused and gazed at each of his former students but his gaze lingered on Naruto.

"From now on forward you are the proud men and women of Konoha. And also today on forward you will be partaking in missions of the simplest of missions to the deadliest. We shinobi risk our lives everyday for the citizens of Konoha and especially our loved one." He stared directly at Uchiha Sasuke

"For those who lost them we find more. And I want you all to remember this." He got serious.

"That true strength and power comes not from your own but the support of the people around you, understood?"

All the students nodded.

"Ok! I'll now announce the teams."

"Team1…" blah blah blah

"Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Team 8 Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba."

"Team 9 Blah Blah and Blah"

"Team 10 Akimechi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru."

"Wait for your team senseis but Teams 7, 9 and 10 come with me."  
Hikari/Naruto's POV

Ooooooohhhh Yeeeeeeeesssssss!

I knew suggesting **PROJECT XII** was a good thing.

Especially when I ALREADY KNEW that we're the only teams able to pass.

I just can't keep wondering who our senseis are.

All I know is that Gai will as his team is part of **PROJECT XII.  
**  
_**Normal POV**_

They all walked in silence through a grove of trees.

They stopped in a clearing where 3 other genin were sitting. One of them looked like Hinata with the eyes and such.

A girl that had a Chinese style of dressing with her hair tied in two buns.

Then there was a boy that had a green spandex suit had things on his forehead.

The two things were like hairy caterpillars.

Then another man was standing on the clearing which looked exactly like the boy except that he had a jounin vest on.

Everybody settled at one place of the clearing most of them staying with their own teams.

Then three poofs were heard and 2 men and a woman was standing there like nothing happened.

"Yo! Sorry were a bit late." The man looked sheepish.

Then a girl laughed.

Everybody swirled a round to find out who was laughing.

They looked at Naruto who they saw was the only one that was laughing.

"I've always known you were girlish dobe, but even your voice IS girlish." Uchiha Sasuke immediately spoke.

"Oh… Sasuke-kun you're quite right about me being girlish."

Then her skin seemed to start melting. All the newly graduated genins were absolutely horrified.

Then stood in place of Naruto was a very beautiful girl.

"My name's Kazama Hikari aka Makoto Nabiki aka Uzumaki Naruto." She giggled.

"Now, now imouto-chan don't scare genins like that." Iruka chided.

"Hikari-chaaaan!" Hyuuga Hinata squealed which surprised everybody Hinata was mostly reserved and quiet but what was most surprising of all was that because she always stutter and has never shown any enthusiastic in anything, she mostly showed she was intimidated by everything.

"I'd never thought of the day you'd come out in the open again!" Hinata launched herself at Hikari, everyone thought he/she whatever would stumble and fall down. But she held her ground.

"Oh, Hinata-chan I've been waiting for this moment for a long time too."

* * *

And we stop here keep waiting…

Anyways here are the polls for pairings…

Kakashi-5

Neji and Sasuke tie at 3

Shikamaru, Gaara and Haku all have 2…

SO WE HAVE A WINNER! Well unless you vote more…

Anyways I decided it's a tug-o-war of Shikamaru and Kakashi.

And a one-sided Sasu/Hika and Neji will more likely more brotherly to Hikari as you know her former sensei…

AND PROJECT XII WILL BE REVEALED NExT CHAPTER…


	4. Chapter 4

Attention to all of my readers: To Amari Koorime please read

(1)Thank you so much for your reviews!

(2)And for those who complain about chapter1 well you can't blame me 'cause I'm just a single child with no whatsoever experience of babies except some of my cousin which I don't see very often I might add.

And for God's sake, babysitting is not a thing in the Philippines. If a child needs anybody taking care for them they just call relatives. AND we don't have laws that state that a child has to be with his/ her parents ALL the time. Children are let loosely on the streets and if the family is a medium-middle or high-middle class standing of family they have maids or as we call 'yaya's' to take care of them. And I belong to that class considering that I go to a Private CHINESE School. **AND** to top it all of NO child under 18 is allowed any kind of work except for chores, the parents responsible would be given 2 to 5 years of imprisonment for child abuse and the owner of the business the child is found on, 10 years of hard time.

(3)In all my life I have never been insulted like that. Studying in a private school taught us to be respectful to each other. **Amari Koorime **whoever you are it is common proper conduct in the Philippines never to swear a lady. Even the fat, ugly, rancid ones. For each Filipino respects the woman's sacrifices in laboring, as abortion is illegal.

And for Christ's Sake, we don't even have a word similar to the meaning to asshole, that's used for cussing. Our native curses are and which are mostly meaning crazy (gago, gaga, gagi), stupid (bobo, boba, stupido stupida) and your mother is shit (puta ang ina mo), Which by all means you're stupid. So don't You dare call me an asshole, FOR I AM A WOMAN! YOU FRIGGING ASSWIPE!

* * *

You might hide, but will they seek you out?

You cry, but who really cares.

Are you sure you're really the one they care about?

Are they the ones that will save you from your nightmares?

Do they truly see you as a friend?

Are they the one's that has haunted your dreams?

Of blood and screams for revenge

Or the sweet times of just having plain old fun?

* * *

Chap.4

Hinata ran to the girl.

Everybody thought the girl would fall on her ass

But she stood her ground and didn't fall down.

"I'd never thought of the day you'd come out in the open again!"" Hinata said enthusiastically.

"Oh, Hinata-chan I've been waiting for this moment for a long time too." Hikari replied immediately.

'WTF!' every one of the genins thought of this all at the same time.

"All right we now introduce ourselves." The grey-haired man began.

"Name's Hatake Kakashi, Team 7's instructor. I like…something, I dislike nothing and my hobbies and goals and dreams are none of your businesses."

"He only told us his name." Sakura said being Captain Obvious (1)

"My name's Yuuhi Kurenai, team 8's instructor. I like dango and my best friend Matarashi Anko. I dislike perverts and feminists. My Hobbies are training genjutsu."

"My name's Sarutobi Asuma, Team 10's instructor. I'm the Hokage's son and I like smoking and I dislike nothing. My dream is for my son to be a powerful Shinobi."

"**MY NAME'S MAITO GAI, THE YOUTHFUL TEAM GAI'S YOUTHFUL INSTRUCTOR! KONOHA'S AZRURE BEAST. LET MY FLAMING YOUTH BE A LIGHT TO YOU ALL……" **and his rant went on and on and on for 10 minutes. Many of the genins looked scarred for life.

"Hyuuga Neji, Tam Gai. I like my family and my friends. I dislike the elders in my clan that abuse the branch house's rights. My hobbies are training with my two cousins. My goal is to be able to prove to the elders that we branch family members are worth our titles as Hyuugas."

"MY NAME'S ROCK LEE, Tam Gai. KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST. JUST LIKE MY IDOL GAI-SENSEI LET MY FLAMING YOUTH BE A LIGHT TO YOU ALL……" Now we can be sure that the genins ARE scarred for life.

"My name's Shikontama Tenten, Tam Gai. I like my father's weapon shop that I would someday inherit, I love my weapons and I think that weapons should be respected, etc. I dislike it when people think that because that I'm a girl that I'm unable to become a shinobi. My dream one day is to become as powerful as my idol Tsunade-sama or to just meet her."

"My name's Aburame Shino, Team 8. I like bugs and I hate people that kill them because they think that they're gross or anything similar to that reason. My dream is to become an effective shinobi that mostly use bugs."

"Name's Inuzuka Kiba, Team 8. I like dogs and hate cats. They're nasty monsters that should be eradicated from this world. Anyways, my dream is to be the next clan head because I still have a sister before me so I need to defeat her first before becoming the heir."

(Hinata's only faked the whole stuttering thing so she's as confident as Naruto is.) "Hey ya'll I'm Hyuuga Hinata, Team 8. The one you knew before was just a mask, Anyways! I like my family but not my clan. I LOVE Hikari-neesan and Neji-kun. I dislike when members of the main house abuse the branch family members, when my father acts like a jerk just so the elders to be pleased. DAMN THEM! My hobbies are taking care and playing with my little sister and her friends the Konohamaru Cops., making medical creams and practicing and perfecting my Jyuuken Style. My dream is to be clan leader and change the rules of our clan."

"Yamanaka Ino's the name and don't you guys forget it. Team 10. In all truth I don't' even like Sasuke-kun" a lot of people looked shocked and Sakura screamed liar "Hey I'm telling the truth! I'm already engaged to Chouji-kun. My hobbies are flower arrangements as my family owns a flower shop, training my clan's mind jutsus and performing the tea ceremony with close friends and my family. My dream is to be a successful konoichi."

"Nara Shikamaru, Team 10. In all truth I AM NOT A LAZY BUM! I actually train religiously everyday. I like playing chess, Go and other strategic games. But I still dislike troublesome things. My hobbies are cloud gazing, playing Go with Hikari-chan and tending to the deer. My dream is my secret to tell and I'm not telling."

"Akimechi Chouji, Team 10. I like eating and helping my family in making medicines. I dislike people who call me F-A-T. I also dislike discriminating people, those who don't look underneath the underneath. I love my fiancée Ino-chan. And my dream one day is to be become a professional medic in the art of making medicines."

"Haruno Sakura, Team7. I like (glances at Sasuke), my hobbies are (glances at Sasuke and blushes.), and my dream for the future is (glances at Sasuke and blushes and squeals.) And I hate Naruto or Hikari or whatever for stealing Sasuke-kun's first Kiss."

"Uchiha Sasuke, Team 7 I like nothing, I dislike nothing. My dream, no, ambition to kill a man and to resurrect my clan."

"Kazama Hikari aka Uzumaki Naruto aka Makoto Nabiki, Team 7. I like training and Shika-kun (Shikamaru blushes a little) and Kakashi-kun and Iruka-nii. I dislike traitors, people that are discriminative and most of all people with poles as large as French loaves stuck up their ass. My hobbies are training, singing, don't ask, gardening and playing Go with Shika-kun. My dream is…" well let's just say they were all on their toes just to hear her dreams. Since the girl was obviously well endowed with gifts of beauty and perfection.

"My secret to keep and for you guys to find out." Everybody face-faulted.

"Welcome to **Project XII** teams 7, 8, 10 and Gai." Kurenai

"What the hell is project 12 anyways?" Kiba rudely asked. Which, Hinata rightfully whacked Kiba's head for being rude to their new jounin instructor.

"I apologize for his incompetence, he's quite a dunce if you count out the fact **'Uzumaki Naruto'** is this year's dead last." She talked like a true Hyuuga.

"Apology accepted Hinata-sama. I was just wondering, is the Hyuuga elders still not cooperative with your father?" Kurenai asked she was concerned for her student's home welfare. She's considered Hinata as a daughter she knows she'll never have.

"They're stubborn old fools that just won't listen."

"Anyways, let's stop the chit-chatting and go back on the present time. As Kiba has asked "What IS **Project XII** that has been mentioned." Kakashi interrupted knowing that the women won't stop chatting.

"**Project XII** is an experimental team consisting of 4 teams, 12 genins ans4 jounin instructors. This is to see if genins have the capability to be as effective as jounin squads in teamwork, power, etc."

In the minds of the genins…

'Damn so this means that Ino-pig's here too and I'm pretty sure she was lying back there. And that transvestite probably will seduce dear Sasuke-kun." Sakura thought (1)

'Well not bad but still Forehead-girl's here too. And that Hikari, well she's ok I guess. Well at least I got it out that I don't' like Sasuke.' Ino Thought

'Wait a minute, if that's going to happen then we'll be team forever. Then that would mean I would have to shed my mask earlier than I planned. Oh Hikari, would you still love me by the time I remove my mask? And even though I'm already engaged to you I know there's a chance that you won't love me like that.' I Sasuke thought deeply. Looking at Hikari desperately in the real world. (2)

'Hmmm. So I'm with Hikari and this team s quite a work of art. To be able to think up that making a team this large and still be effective. So maybe that's why Sandaime's called the Professor.' Shikamaru thought.

'Mmmm. Yummy.' (Author Sweatdrops and contemplates why she even wrote that.)

'Yahoo! Neesan and Niisan are here now I can get them together.' A chibi poses a super cute pose in her mind. That Hinata.

'Oooh, now I can finally get Hinata without nuisance,' Kiba thought.  
Now back to the real world

"Now you all have an automatic pass to the supposed test that was to occur after graduating and dory to Team Gai if they had to go through it last year, 'cause Project XII was only thought of and created this year." Kakashi roused them of their musings.

"Huh? What test?" Kiba questioned being so dense. (3)

"You see Kiba, when a student graduates they go through a test made by their jounin senseis to see if they are ready to be a genin or even worthy to hold the title of being called a Konoha Shinobi…" Hikari never finished her statement because Kiba suddenly interrupts.

"Hell Yea! See I'm a shinobi now …" spouting off nonsense. (3)

And so does their lives as shinobi start.

(A/N: You think it's over? NOT!")

"Man! I'm going to kill that cat when we find it." Kiba shouted out loud.

"We can't do that Kiba-kun, we won't get pay." Hinata stated calmly.

"All right everyone on their stations and. GO!" Kakashi barked. (Hehehe barked)  
Radio Talk

"Dog-Boy is in position."(9:00)

" 10 feet from dog-Boy at 9:00" (7:00)

"White-eyed Mistress 50 yards from Dog-Boy at 3:00" (8:00)

"Boar spotted target."(5:00)

"Deer, 6 feet, 3:00 from Boar 9:00 to Buggy."(6:00)

"Butterfly, 12:00 of Deer 10 meters." (12:00)

"Green Beast 2:00 6 meters from White-Eyed Mistress." (4:00)

"Weapons Mistress 7:00from Butterfly." (2:00)

"Destiny 2:00 to Weapon's Mistress 2 meters." (3:00)

"Foxxy 3:00 to Butterfly" (1:00)

"Bloody Pinwheel 3:00 to Foxxy, 3:00 to Butterfly" (11:00)

"Pink-gurl 1:00 to Dog Boy." (10:00)

(A/N: If you're confused they're not looking at the same direction but they're all facing Tori, the cat. And if you're still confused look at the times after the caption. Just use a clock. And if anyone's confused in the name's read Author's Note at the bottom.)

"Ok Roger that. Teams move in and capture."

"Ryokai!"  
Now back to Normal

"Good Work now. Let's report back to Hokage Tower." Kurenai greeted them.

They talked to themselves at the back.

"The missions getting lame Hika-chan. I WANT SOMETHING MORE OF A CHALLENGE FOR ME!" Everybody wasn't quite surprised if the whole of Konoha heard Hinata's outburst.  
Flashback

"_We need to select a captain, as a requirement from the Hokage if you still want to stay as a team as large as this." Kurenai spoke up after the little training session they just had._

"_Well, I vote for Hikari. Since she's the **SENIOR** here." Tenten spoke up._

"_Hey! I resent that!" with good humor in her voice._

"_I second the notion." Shikamaru piped up._

"_Any other candidates?" Asuma finally spoke._

"_YES MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! CARE TO MAKE ANOTHER 'S YOUTH SHINE IN BRILLANCE?..." And you know the routine. The usual 10 minute long rant of Youth by Maito Gai._

"_I notion to close the nomination." Sasuke spoke up(4)_

"_And I second the notion." Neji also spoke up. (4)_

"_Then all in favor for Hikari to be captain?" Kakashi spoke up._

_9 hands rose up immediately. The only one's not voting were Sakura and Kiba. They were grumbling to themselves._

"_Then Hikari will now be captain."  
_End Flash back

They entered the office building and gave Tori to the Lady of Fire.

'Poor cat I give sympathy." Hikari thought to herself.

"Yes, squeeze tighter, tighter. Choke It." Kiba hissed.

All the other genins silently chuckled.

(A/N: I want to remind that I'll be using Hikari's name all the time. But on mission she's in her true form and facing the crowd is the boy form.)

"Ok now you have to paint Mrs. Kendo's house, go shopping for the restaurant The Kunai and…" he was interrupted

"I'm sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama. But me and my squad sees it that our energy is wasted in doing such menial work. We would like an upgrade of mission class."

"Do you all agree to this?" Sarutobi asked politely.

Iruka was watching at the sidelines.

He got nods from everyone including the senseis.

"All right then but a chuunin is to go with you. And no more qualms if you want this mission." He quickly said as he saw Ino's and Hinata's mouth open.

"Send in Tazuna."

* * *

(1) This is a Sakura bashing story.

(2) Kiba bashing too.

(3) Even though I already said a ShikaHikaKaka I still like, no love Narusasu. But don't' worry his pairing's going to show up later on.

Dog-Boy- Kiba

Buggy- Shino

White-eyed Mistress- Hinata

Boar- Ino

Deer- Shikamaru

Butterfly- Chouji

Green Beast- Lee

Weapons Mistress- Tenten

Destiny- Neji

Foxxy- Hikari

Bloody Pinwheel- Sasuke

Pink-gurl-Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

My Light in The Darkness 5

To my Dear Readers:

(1)Thank you for supporting me on my rant. I just don't like it when people badmouth me. I almost cried when I first read that review about that Jackass thing.

(2)And Thank you to all my reviewers. And I especially thank Leidral-chama. Yes Leidral-chama as in a combination of the suffixes chan and sama. Let us all bow down to her! I don't know why and that's because I don't remember but I've always looked up to you since I've discovered see,

(3(I saw that comment about Hinata and Shikamaru. Well, the truth is THAT they already know about their true personalities don't worry I'll reveal more in the coming chaps. But remember that this is mainly Sakura-bashing Kiba is only a minor bashing 'cause I've got plans with him.

(4)Oh and I saw that comment on Sasuke and I actually had to smiled at that one. That you can't see him in pulling off his mask? Well in later chapters there is some use on that. It involves Itachi some other living Uchihas that I've managed to cook up.

(5)Oooooh! I'm SOOOOO Sorry. I couldn't update fast enough I've been busy and a temporary writer's block formed.

* * *

World greedy of power

Lust flesh and riches

Hold not your desires

For the world hates those who do

For the righteous ones

Everything's held against you

For those who hold it dear

Look at those who don't in fear

A coward shall we be

To those who hold it with strength

Even our mothers who hold us dear

Fear their children who hold it at length

* * *

"Send Tazuna in." 

A man with a short white beard entered the room. He had a pair of eyeglasses, held a bottle of whiskey and smelled like old cigarettes.

"All of you are to protect this man from bandits, ninjas and the likes. This is a B bordering A class mission as our client doesn't really know what kind of enemies that you'd meet."

"What! These brats are the ones that are going to protect me?! The Hell! I paid you a B bordering A rank mission and they're all I get? I really don't' think they'll be able. Especially that stupid-looking blonde gaki."

"Would please all other personnel leave this room except for Iruka and **Project XII**?" Sandaime announced.

The other chuunins and jounins left murmuring to themselves.

The Hokage went through some seals that were quickly followed by Hikari and the other four jounins that were left in the room.

Suddenly the room became dark as black liquid oozed down the window; you couldn't hear a sound from outside.

"Ankoku Seijaku no jutsu." (1)

Tazuna looked like a terrified rabbit trapped and nowhere to go.

"Don't worry Tazuna, it's just a precaution so that no one unauthorized can hear the conversation that is to happen right now." The blond gaki he preferred to spoke. "And also were not going to kill or toture you or anything similar." Then the boy's body had begun to melt.

Tazuna looked absolutely terrified.

"THE HELL! The Kid's melting."

"Don't worry your butt off Tazuna-san. I feel quite well." There stood Hikari with a slight smirk on her face.

"Don't take anything at face value Tazuna-san, especially when dealing with shinobi." Kakashi spoke up.

"B-but how?"

"It's a long story but to make long story short, I'm a girl disguising as a way to protect me. We don't have time. The purpose I showed you my true form is that I'm going to stay like this in the duration of our mission with you." Hikari talked more formal than her previous sentences.

"We are Project XII created to be the most effective team to be arrange that is supposedly to be together even after our promotions through the ranks. And we swear to protect you as capable as we are."

"Ok then, I'm going back to my inn I'll be waiting for you guys, k?" Tazuna couldn't help but smile seems like his old friend has made the right choice …again.

Back at the meeting room

When Tazuna left Hikari melded into Uzumaki Naruto once more.

"Iruka you are to go with them and officially you'll be leading this one. Get your gear and go."

"Meet at the Eastern Gate in an hour. Bring clothes that would last up to 3 weeks."

"Ryokai!"

An hour later…

"Hello there Tazuna-san. Shell we get going then?" The ninjas came just on time. Exactly one hour, not early not late.

They formed a formation to keep Tazuna safe.

They made some sort of formation making Tazuna on the center with Iruka at his side.

On front was Kurenai's team

On the left side was Kakashi's Team

On the right side was Asuma's Team

and on the backside was Team Gai.

They kept walking until…

'A puddle? But how? There not a single drop of rain since the start of summer.'

Then she felt a small chakra spike and if it wasn't for her extraordinary senses she wouldn't have felt it. She was quite sure Kakashi felt it too.

'Oooh! A blunder. This would be fun Hehehe.'

"Ne, Kashi-kun don't you think it's been a hot weather lately?" she fanned to her herself to add the effect but discreetly giving a pointed look at the puddle and also discreetly pointing to it.

"Oh yes Hika-chan but I must digress, you would look better with a tan." His eyes turning an upside-down letter 'U'. Making her blush a bit. And Shikamaru looked their way and looked a mixture between jealous, shouting bloody murder and committing on that is. (O.o jealous aren't we?)

"Now, now this is not a time to flirt with Imouto-chan Kakashi, afterall we do have company."

Then the puddle vanished and two men leapt out and started attacking blindly.

They were heading straight to Tazuna. Luckily or unluckily the senseis were blocking them…

Were literally split apart.

Blood splattered all over the ground, the insides of their senseis spilling out.

The genins were shocked Sakura screamed and was trembling in fear.

"Sakura, Chouji, Ino protect Tazuna with your life and the others follow my lead."

They then jumped into action, Kiba and Shino went in front of Sakura Ino and Chouji ,who were already all in position in a triangle shape around Tazuna, the two only went there as additional defense since they're better on defense than offense like what Kurenai-sensei said to them. Hikari also gone into action, throwing 5 shuriken to the two Nins. Of course the 2 dodged but in the process going into range for Shikamaru.

Quickly Shikamaru used Kagemane no jutsu trapping both of the men. Unable to move the others started attacking.

Neji and Hinata hit the tenketsus that caused paralysis or as what they call paralysis points, effectively paralyzing the two men.

But the two nins easily forced chakra out of their tenketsus apparently they battled Hyuugas before.

With the forcing of chakra out of their tenketsus Shikamaru's Kagemane couldn't hold them anymore. The two ran straight to Tazuna, Rock lee intercepted them quickly and the two were launched back to their original spots. Tenten sent a barrage of kunai and shuriken from which the two dodged but then they saw the girl smirk. They landed and making the same mistake and landed on the direst path to Hikari and Sasuke for a jutsu attack.

"Katon: Karyu-endan!"

"Doton: Doryuudan!"

A dragon made up fire was shot out of Sasuke's mouth and at the same time a dragon made up of soil came out of the earth. The two dragons spiraled and merged making a new elemental dragon.

"Katon, Doton: Youganryu!"(2) They simultaneously shouted.

The dragon encircled the two enemy shinobi and could mildly see the two genins holding tiger seal and rat seal.

The two shinobis couldn't stand the heat and gave up, slumping unconscious.

Quickly the jutsu was released.

Tazuna was amazed, these kids not even proper adolescents yet were able to knock out a shinobi that were supposedly to be stronger than them,

"Incredible…"

"Well done! Couldn't have done better ourselves." Kakashi said as the rest of the senseis went out of the bushes.

"GOOD WORK! YOU ALL HAVE PROVEN THAT YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRITS ARE…" the dreaded 10 minute long rant of youth(a/n: oh my god **I ABSOLUTELY HATE MAKING THE SPEECH OF GAI AND ROCK LEE.** Hey anyone agree that I make this a SakuLee? Together they'll fall into their doom! Ahem I mean a little bashing won't hurt on their part right? And I'll add Gai too!)(and maybe they'll die too! (Only Gai and Sakura ok?)P)(Then Rock Lee could come out of the Gai funk as I call it) **(Please agree with me! I can't stand them anymore!)**

"Come on guys let's go we till have a ferry boat to catch."  
Time Skip

They walking along the banks of the straight(?) They just crossed. There was a thick mist that surrounded them , Hikari then threw a kunai at a brush.

"Don't scare us like that Hikari!"

Sakura went to the bushes and found a white rabbit.

"Duck!" Kakashi shouted as a large sword almost chopped their head off.

"Looks like we have a lucky catch today." Said a voice that sounded like he has a bad case of the common cold even worse than Udon even. Though the voice also sounded like wheezing.

Then four men and one woman showed themselves to the Konoha Shinobs.

"Niwatori Daiben of the rock." (3) Gai shouted and pointed

"Meinu Ojiruneko of the snow."(4)Kurenai muttered

"Kawaisuo Orokaakagutsu of the waterfall."(5)Asuma growled

"Akashuu Minikubunta of the rain."(6) Kakashi hissed

"And finally Momochi Zabuza of the Mist." Iruka spoke up

"Maito Gai of the Leaf" Niwatori shouted and pointed.

"Yuuhi Kurenai of the Leaf." Ojiruneko muttered

"Sarutobi Asuma of the Leaf." Orokaakagutsu wheezed once more.

"Hatake Kakashi of the Leaf." Minikubunta hissed

"And Umino Iruka of the Leaf." Zabuza spoke up.

* * *

These are the literal meaning: 

(1) Dark Silence technique

(2) Lava Dragon Technique

(3)Chicken Shit

(4)Bitch scaredy cat or for me Bitch of a Scaredy Cat

(5)Pathetic Stupid Saltwater fish

(6)Stinky Ugly Pig

WELL the votes are in and Shikamaru and Kakashi wins by a landslide!

Until Next Time!


	6. Chapter 6

I SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I can't update for a few moe weeks. My computer has shut down completely. It can't open anytime soon

My family is now forced to buy a new computer for me. So Please wait patiently.

**AND WHILE I'M AWAY PLEASE DON'T CURSE I DON'T LIKE CURSING SWEARING WHATEVER!**

Until Next Time


	7. Chapter 7

Light in the Darkness 6

(1) We got the computer repaired but still all my files were deleted and so the feelings not here yet. I had to dig up quite a few things to get this working again… It's kinda hard to continue a story when you don't have the raw chapters of the preceding chapters.

(2) The winner is still Shika/Kaka/Naru or Shika/Kaka/Hika no arguments.

* * *

In the night you're out open

In the morning you just try to bear.

I wish I was just as strong.

Today's another beautiful morning

But blood streaks the ice,

Blood stained the white snow.

I cannot but feel anguished

Why do you bleed so in this beautiful snow?

* * *

'Oh shit! Not these guys.' Hikari quickly thought as she heard the names of their new combatants.

They were the best of their villages before they defected. But before they defected the last of the old set of the best died. As specified on each field there were 12 spots in the whole world that jounins yearn to get. Genjutsu Master and Mistress, Weapon Master or Mistress, Taijutsu Lord or Lady, Kenjutsu Overlord or Consort, Ninjutsu Emperor or Empress and lastly but the most important of all Ijutsu God or Goddess. (1). Not they need to be married to given title as this.

And they're not going to back down.

"Damn it Kakashi! What are we going to do?" Hikari swore loud enough for the enemies to hear

"I know what I'm going to do, ask them." Kakashi was quite agitated. If he could defeat Minikubunta right now, he could claim the title he's been striving for at last. 'I'll make you proud Obito not even Itachi can stop me.'

All the elder shinobis went into different stances.

"Eight choices… the heart, the lungs, liver, jugular, head, kidney, spine and septum" (Made it up)

Gai was first to react attacking Daiben head on punching him into the rocks behind Daiben.

Mist started to become thicker then ever. Making Hinata and Neji activate their Byakugan.

Asuma slipped on his brass knuckles and went hand to hand with Orookaakagatsu both of them trading blow for blow.

Kurenai went on to Ojiruneko and literally are having a cat fight. But still both of them were using Genjutsu to try and confuse each other.

Minikubunta and Kakashi were unleashing all their might on each other.

The genins already formed a formation around Tazuna to protect him.

Kakashi then revealed his sharingan.

"Sharingan already? I feel honored"

The genins already knew since he used it already once in their training

Iruka stood outside the formation. He was looking around, like he was looking for an invisible enemy. He was holding a scroll on one hand and his other hand was next to his lips and was ready to bite for summoning.

He felt the presence and bite his thumb and quickly opening the scroll and smeared his blood unto the seals.

The grabbed the handle of his sword then he disappeared. Everywhere you could hear their battles. You couldn't see them but only hear them and it was enough to make your imagination run wild of what their doing. (A/N: GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THAT PROVERBIAL GUTTER!)

You could distinctly that people were losing pretty badly…

Then "Suiton: Suijinheki!" Then the fog clears…

They saw the nuke nins touching 5 gigantic water orbs

In the 5 water orbs were the Konoha ninjas. They looked slightly disappointed but the nuke Nins look worse for wear…

"Get out of here their way out of y our leagues even you Hikari can't fight all of them… 2 or 3 you could but 5?! You guys take Tazuna and run for it!" Kakashi sounded desperate…

"We'll never do that." Hikari stated firmly.

"You once told us a shinobi who doesn't follow their superiors are trash but those that leave their comrades are worse than trash…" Hyuuga Hinata bravely stated.

Then Shikamaru's hands started flying through handseals at an incredible rate. Soon the shadows surrounding them darted forward.

Trapping the more slow nuke nins such as Ojiruneko and Orookaakagatsu.

But as they were jounins after all they quickly broke the jutsu and got free. Also making them let go of the water balls. Konoha jounins and chuunin quickly dashed to the sides of the genins. But Daiben ran on his full speed, as the jounins were distracted anticipating the attacks of the nuke nin that they didn't notice Minikubunta making a clone of Daiben. Daiben then went to the rear of their defense right next to Sakura. He was ready with a palm strike reinforced with chakra, Sakura didn't had time to scream as she was stroked on the chest above the heart and it exploded because of the force and that she wasn't as trained as the other genins were. If she was serious in their training sessions then she would've had gathered chakra to save her in time. Her blood sprayed all over them.

"Heh, I knew it they're just wannabe shinobis Konoha's too God damned soft." Minikubunta wheezed in his wheezy voice.

"Yeah, I perfectly remember the blood that I had caused to spill that day. Too bad that the tradition was broke off." Zabuza's voice reminiscent but there was slight disgust in his voice.

The nuke nins were waaaayyyy weaker than the Konoha ninjas. The Konoha ninjas were also exhausted but they weren't the ones already on the brink of fainting.

Then the nuke nins then finally fell unconscious but it wasn't because of exhaustion as they saw needles protruding from their neck.

Then an oinin appeared out of his hiding spot. "Thank you all for helping me catching them though I've only been assigned to only catch missing nin Momochi Zabuza along with other oinin of the missing nins of their respective villages. But as an uncertain circumstance has happened that they were killed by their subjects so I had long ago decided to carry on for them. Thank you." Then the masked oinin created clones and took off with the bodies of the Missing nin.

"That wasn't an oinin." Surprisingly, it wasn't Hikari that spoke but Hinata

"Huh? How could you say that?" Kiba dumbly asked.

"Oinin are supposed to dispose of their targets on site…" Hikari answered for Hinata.

All of the genin gasped.

Realization hit them like a ton of bricks.

Then the jounin teachers not including Iruka and Kurenai fainted cause being chakra exhaustion.

They sighed and muttered "Men" "Immature shinobi"

"Hikari-chan could you help us carry them?" Kurenai kindly asked.

"Of course." She then proceeded to create 6 Kage bunshins. Quickly the clones moved in to carry the unconscious senseis.

"Is your house still far away Tazuna-san?" Iruka asked as he watched her imouto-chan lift her senseis.

"It's just a few ways away from here."

"Alright let's go then."

**The Next Day**

Kakashi's POV

I opened my eyes and saw a ceiling.

I felt like I was trampled by a herd of bulls from Wind Country. (Shudder) I still remember the time when Obito angered those bulls.

I felt something on my chest. A little heavy but still light. I hear soft breathing.

I look down on my chest.

I saw Hikari peacefully sleeping muttering in her sleep in her sleeping gear. Not even when asleep would she be weaponless.

"Damn You Kakashi, You've been careless…" Snuggling closer

He smiled and gently nudged her awake.

It was a very cute scene. She slowly blinked her eyes, blinking away the sand and sleep from her eyes.

"Hey there, Sleepyhead." Kakashi whispered to her.

"Speak for yourself. You slept for 2 days. Gai and Asuma already awoke yesterday. The others are being trained on their water walking since you were still out. But of course Lee's been practicing taijustsu and still is grieving over Sakura's death. They're probably downstairs eating." She spoke up as soon as her grogginess was gone.

"Well then let's go."

When they got down to the dinning room. Kakashi was being sent 3 death glares. Namely from Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru and one Uchiha Sasuke.

End of POV

That Night

"Why are you all still trying? Your just all gonna die anyways!" Inari shouted at the middle of dinner.

(A/N: You guys who know this scene good for you. I don't remember it. Sorry.)

On a clearing in the forest lay Hikari in her normal attire asleep.

Then a beautiful girl about Neji's age walked into the clearing and awoken the younger blond.

"Wake up you'll catch a cold sleeping out here."

"Oh I was training and I guess I passed out of exhaustion. I guess. Thanks Miss."

"Oh then you're a ninja." She replied

After thinking for a while she then asked. "Ummm, Miss what are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm gathering herbs for some of my friends." She simply answered.

"Ok then I'll help you."

"Do you have a precious person?" She asked.

"Yes a lot of them actually." Hikari answered.

"Would you give your life for them?" She asked.

"Yes."

"It's important that we have precious persons. We can get our greatest strengths from them."

She then stood up and started to leave.

"I'll be leaving now. And by the way my name's Haku."

"Say hi to Zabuza and the others for me Haku."

Day in and day out they trained in chakra control and their techniques.

Until one day…

"Damn! I slept in." Hikari swore

She quickly dashed out of the house but stopped when she saw a dead wild pig hanging on the tree and a trail of slashes indicating whoever it was was heading to Tsunami and Inari.

She used Haraishin and appeared in front of the house of Tazuna.

There she saw thugs carrying swords. Holding Tsunami and hearing Inari threatening the thugs. She used Kawarimi and changed the places of Tsunami and a log.

"Heroes always come last!" She used Haraishin again and went directly to the bridge where she saw the bloody corpses of Gai, Niwatori Daiben, Meinu Ojiruneko, Kawaisuo Orokaakagutsu and Akashuu Minikubunta…

Kakashi was about to lodge chidori into the chest of Haku when Hikari intercepted it and pushed Kakashi's hand to the side to hit the stone.

"Don't kill her, I know Gato's kind. Shipping magnates like him don't like paying high prices."

"Too true little girl, too true."

His head just rolled on the ground, Iruka's blade was once more bloody.

"We're giving you the chance to serve a village again. Would you join us Konoha nins?"

Almost all the genins looked shocked but the senseis didn't look fazed at all.

She's done it before after all.

* * *

That's all for now.

(1) Because I think health is more important than the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Light in the Darkness

Chap.7

**PLEASE READ!**

(1)I'm very sorry for writing Amari Koorime that he/she had bad-mouthed me and called me a jackass. I was confused at that time. I took this long to realize my mistake for that I truly am very sorry.

(2)My readers I'm sorry for the late update…

* * *

Times ahead dark and steep

Shed blood cut so very deep

Frightened of scars of past

Retreat to shells that last

Oh mother, Why hate me so?

Scar me for life of memories untold

Repression locking it inside

I don't know when I'll explode

Heal me from repression

In this state of depression

Stay by me

Until you show me the light I need to see.

* * *

The remaining Konoha ninjas plus the 2 former Kiri nuke nins walked on, returning or in Zabuza's and Haku's condition, moving home. 

As the dense foliage that surrounded Konoha came into view, Hikari melted into Naruto once more and started acting like an idiot again, the dumb, clumsy and loud-mouthed idiotic blond.

Though Haku and Zabuza were already aware about the secret, they were still surprised at the sudden transformation.

They were disgusted at the treatment of the villagers being that they became attached to Hikari not that Zabuza would actually say it out loud and saw themselves as her older brother and sister respectively. They and Iruka vowed to take care of their Imouto-chan.

They were informed just 2 days before the completion of the bridge.

**Flashback**

"_Zabuza-nii, Haku-nee, I have something to tell you two…"_

_Hikari was nervous, something you don't see too often._

"_Let's start with the Kyuubi, you guys heard about it?"_

"_Yeah, the demon that attacked Konoha 12 years ago, right? So what does it have to do with you? If I see it right you would have been a baby at that time wouldn't you? What's that got to do with you?" Zabuza asked_

"_You hit the nail on the head. I- my name is really K-kazama Hikari, daughter of Kazama Arashi Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."_

_The two gaped._

"_My father bought me to the site where the sealing was to take place. When he died I wailed so I heard and the villagers thought that the demon was reincarnated into me. Well you can put two plus two then…"_

"_But how can you cope with it? You're a girl I mean they would… they would try to-try to."_

"_Rape me? They would've if I wasn't a boy."_

"_What do you mean? We can see you're a girl."_

"_Yeah but I use an advance genjutsu and henge called Hebun Iryuson Fuuin…"_

**End Flashback**

They kept walking on until they saw the intimidating walls of the village. To say the two were surprised was an understatement. Walls of Kirigakure and Amekagakure were shrimps compared to these babies. And that's quite the feat as theirs are gigantic.

They neared the gates and were asked of their passports. They sneered at Naruto but six different glares were returned. (A/N: You guys guess.) And Zabuza and Haku were pardoned as the jounins told them they were their wards.

They continued into the streets of Konoha. The two almost-former-nuke-nins noticed the whispers, glares and stares directed to Naruto. They contained themselves; it's not good to slaughter civilians of their potential new village and employer.

They then reported to the Hokage's office.

"Job well done but unfortunately we lost two of our comrades in battle but gained us two more allies of the leaf or maybe new employees?"

"Of course Hokage-sama, these are Momochi Zabuza and Shishui Haku." Hikari answered for the whole team, she was in her real form mind you. And let's not forget they forgot about Sakura and Gai already, only Lee seemed to be mourning for the loose of the two.

No one was sad for the little bitch and bastard.

"Go on ahead to the registrars and get your payment, Zabuza-kun, Haku-kun please stay." The Hokage said firmly.

Project XII left and Zabuza and Haku stayed.

"I understand that Hikari has explained her situation here in Konoha then?" the Hokage asked sternly.

"Yes and we understand." They both answered the same time.

"Good." The Hokage heaved a great sigh relieved that his beloved granddaughter (1) found yet another person to trust too bad they had to lose two of his soldiers.

"Then you'll understand that you will not hurt any villager then?"

"Yes of course but only when she's in her boy form." Zabuza looked onto Haku with Haku nodding.

"We see her as our little sister and anyways she saved us." Haku said the unsaid words.

"Alright then. Firstly statuses."

"Momochi Zabuza, single, 32, July 25, 3063, jounin, special jounin level, ex-Kiri shinobi, member of Shinobigatana Nananin Shu and has no bloodline."

"Hana Shishui Haku, single, 16, December 24, 3079, genin, hunter level, ex-Kiri shinobi and has the bloodline of the Shishui."

"Alright then, I fully trust you two. You two have no need for probations. To hell with the council that I'm sure will say that they don't trust you. I'll just say it was her judgment. Zabuza you will now be the new sensei of team 9 formerly team Gai but as he has died in your recent encounter so you shall be permanently, your students are Hyuuga Neji, Shikontama Tenten and Rock Lee. Haku-chan, you'll be replacing Haruno Sakura in Team 7 your teammates are Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto aka Kazama Hikari, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."  
In a clearing on the outskirts of Konoha

"Team Gai, you are now team Zabuza as I'm your new sensei."

The newly formed team Zabuza nodded.

Zabuza observed his new students. He then noticed one of the students the former Gai clone that looked normal for a change.

"Lee, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean Zabuza-sensei?"

"You look normal."

"I've always looked like this. But like Hikari-chan I've decided to show myself. Who I am underneath the Gai clone mask."

Lee wore a loose netted shirt under a ripped jean jacket with camouflage pants and combat boots. His most noticeable change though was his face and hair. His hair was slightly spiked (A/N: Looks like Rukawa in Slam Dunk) and his eyebrows were thin and looked normal for once.

"I heard of your incapability to use chakra and I think I can help you since you can't rely on taijustsu forever."

"Oh really sensei?"

"Yes, kenjutsu."

Lee looked astonished.

"Thank you. Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. Thank You…" Lee continued to say "Thank You."

"Team 7 come here," Kakashi interjected Lee's grateful rant towards Zabuza.

"As you both know that Sakura-bitc umm… Sakura died on our latest mission so leaving us a hole in our team. But the Hokage has decided as because Haku-chan hasn't had a proper genin team and hasn't had the chuunin exam before making her a genin still so she's with us."

"Yes!" Hikari jumped and grabbed the two into a half bear hug making the faces of the two closer, making the two blush.

Then three preteens came out unto the clearing and went straight to Hikari latching unto her for dear life.

"Hika-neechanplease play ninja with us…" Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were practically begging for her to play with them.

"Go on Hikari play with them and bring the others with you. You guys don't have practice for the rest of the day anyways." Kurenai said all motherly. She sees the children as what they really are, children not ready for the art of war that they experienced.

"Yea go play with Kono so that he won't bother his grandfather today." Asuma teasingly said

"Otou-san! You're embarrassing me." Whined Konohamaru.

"That's what a father's duty is." Asuma said jokingly said to his son

"Ok, ok Kono-chan I'll play with you." Hikari finally agreeing

Then she…

"Tag your it Shika-kun! Let's go hide everyone!"

It was a cute sight indeed to see. But you'll have to remember that they're not ordinary teens and preteens but trained to be or are shinobi so chakra was used.

They ran the streets of Konoha in speeds no civilian can do but shinobis see this as a part of an everyday living.

They ran and ran. Across the training fields, the streets, etc.

Until…

"Ouch! That hurt brat!" A guy with war paint on his face picked a fallen Konohamaru up to his face and was directing a small amount of killer intent to the kid.

"You'll pay for that."

"Kankuro, stop it we're not here to cause trouble." A girl with a giant fan that seemed to be with the guy with the war paint warned said guy with war paint.

"Don't worry Temari I won't hurt the kid too much."

"I suggest that you listen to your friend over there and drop the kid." And Hikari comes and saves the day for Konohamaru… Again.

"I will if you would agree to go out with me miss or if you don't want how about a kiss?" Kankuro leered at her. Truly beauty has its price.

"No way in hell would Hikari-neechan go out with an ugly, make up user, loser of a guy like you!" Konohamaru shouted at Kankuro.

"Now your asking for it kid." And threw Konohamaru to the fence luckily everyone else was already there and more luckily Asuma wasn't there or there would have been blood by now.

Sasuke, Neji and Lee teamed up and caught Konohamaru. Using his speed, Lee got to Konohamaru first but his speed was too great and had no time and space to stop that would result in crushing Konohamaru not him. So he threw it to Sasuke and Neji who both had their bloodlines activated. Sasuke's Sharingan was already at its ultimate stage because of the help of Hikari.

Flashback

"_Sasuke, are still hell bent on killing your brother?" Hikari asked._

"_Yes and no."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I love you Hikari, not because of the contracts our fathers made but I love YOU and only you. I'm afraid he'll use you as my weakness by the time we battle."_

"_I'm sorry but I can't reciprocate, not yet anyways but I can help you now in defeating him."_

"_It's ok but how can you help me?"_

"_I know that Sharingan has a 5th stage that no one has achieved yet, only the 4th stage has been achieved so far."_

"_How do you know this and how can I achieve it?"_

"_I know this because of some scrolls my father left me. He somehow knew I would need it someday so he left things for the 5th and final stage."_

"_Tell me then." Sasuke was getting anxious. A chance to be more powerful than his brother was tempting but…_

"_Wait what are the side effects and what do I need to do?"_

"_Ah finally, the questions that I've been waiting for. The line that divides you and your brother Sasuke is this. Chances are that you won't be able to defeat your brother are also high but anyways. None, there is no side effects and the only thing you need to do is willingly receive two opposing chakras into your body. Demonic and Angelic, receive it and everything else will balance out. And the chakra won't force you to go into killing sprees and no teaching holy stuff."_

"_That all?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_And what do you mean that's what divides us? We've always been different."_

"_Hey, don't go all dark on me., alright?"_

"_Ok but what did you mean?_

"_Hi-mi-tsu-de-su-ka and until you, yourself find out I won't tell." Then she ran away_

"_HEY! Come back here!" going after her._

_  
_End Flashback

Neji then stood as support to Sasuke's back so as for the two not to fall and crush each other.

It worked and they didn't fall.

But still the others including Haku were standing ready to take action.

"You just hurt the Hokage's grandson and now you're gonna get it."

Then a swirl of sand came out of no where and disappeared leaving a boy about their age standing there.

"Kankuro stop it or I'll kill you." The boy sent out a huge amount of killer intent to Kankuro.

"Y-yes, G-ga-gaara." Kankuro quaked in fear dropping Konohamaru. Konohamaru ran to Hikari and hid behind her.

"You, I want to know your name." Sasuke asked. He's grown quite close the kid for the past few months and anyone hurting the kid is dead meat. And the fact the kid with no eyebrows and had red hair was reeking of blood, death and demonic chakra.

"M-me?" The girl with the fan asked, blushing.

"No, the red head."

"Sabaku no Gaara. You, the blond, the lazy looking one, the one with a sword and long haired one."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kazama Hikari more known as Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Rock Lee."

"Hyuuga Neji."

Gaara nodded

"These two are my siblings Temari and Kankuro."

Then Gaara turned around.

"Come, you two before I kill you both."

The next day

"All of you have qualified for the Chuunin exams. Be at the Academy at 12:00 noon sharp. IF you think you're qualified. It's your choice."

The Next day…

Naruto sat in front of the Academy with Shikamaru silently watching the clouds. With them were the members of Project XII.

Then the jounin senseis came

"Good you all now qualify for the Chuunin exams." Asuma said

"Now tell us why do you guys qualify?" Zabuza asked the question.

"Then let me ask you why there are three in each team." Hikari retorted almost immediately.

"Good. Remember…" Kakashi said

"A shinobi who doesn't follow the rules are trash but those who leave their comrades are worse than trash." Kurenai finished for Kakashi. (A/N: I wanted to put crap)

"Now go to the third floor." Kakashi ordered

They entered the building and unto the second floor. But they were stopped by a growing number of people. They wanted to get to the third floor so they stopped the nonsense of the genjutsu. One of the genins that were weeding out the weaker ones attacked but Lee intercepted with his speed. Haku then sent ice senbon to the two's feet making them back a step or two. Then they proceeded unto the third floor.

They entered the double doors and saw the hundreds of participants.

"Listen up! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna kick you're asses!" Naruto loudly announced.

Killer intent was sent unto their way but was quickly brushed aside.

A guy with silver hair approached them

"You guys are too damn loud. Tse! Newbies…" the guy smart assed.

"You calling us newbies and you're a senior or something here?" Kiba smart assed back.

"You got guts to smart ass back kid." The guy was reaching for one of his pouches.

Quickly they thought it was a kunai pouch so they sent the guy huge amounts of Killer intent larger than what the crowd sent to them earlier.

"No worries, calm down. The name's Yakushi Kabuto. I just wanna show you my nin-fo cards. I got every info on every nin here in this exam."

"Then give us Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto stated.

He brought out a card and placed it unto the floor and charged up chakra into it and the card spun and stop after a few moments..

He brought up the card and begun to read.

Sabaku no Gaara of Sunakagakure.

Team members:

Sabaku no Temari

Sabaku no Kankuro

Sensei: Baki

Completed missions:

80 D rank, 50 C rank, 3 B rank , 1 A rank

Note: always comes back with no whatsoever scratches

"Wow this guy is good. Want to know about anybody else?"

"Yeah, how about Uzumaki Naruto?" Shikamaru stated

"Let me see…"

He flipped one of the cards again and charged chakra and flipped it open and it was blank

Nothing but a blank space.

"Wow, this never happened before, you sure this guy even exist?"

"I'm right here dunderhead." Naruto quickly retorted

"Bu-but how? My ninfo cards never failed me before"

"Let's test it again Kazama Hikari."

But unknown to Kabuto one Morino Ibiki was listening into their conversation. He's been suspicious of the guy for months on end. With no evidence for proof of the boy being a spy he ordered the genins to do a little checking…

Flashback

"_Hikari," Ibiki called her attention._

_They were in training ground 10, they were just given the forms for the chuunin exam most of them were just lazying about._

"_can you and Project 12 do me a favor IF you decide to join the chuunin exams." He said emphasizing the if_

"_Hikari just looked into each of the eyes of her teammates and knew they would agree._

"_Sure."_

"_You see, I've been suspicious of one Yakushi Kabuto." showing the picture he continued "He's failed more like backed out ever single chuunin exam he entered for the past 7 times. It's like he doesn't want to be a chuunin and leave the village, it's like he's spying. I want you guys to findout if it's true or not. He uses ijutsu and ninfo cards. If he has you information Hikari he's double dead meat."_

_  
_End Flashback

"Sure,"

He flipped a card and did the same process but this time words formed he was about to read it when 8 anbu came down and detained him.

Quickly destroying the cards via a fire justu, the anbu bowed slightly to Project 12 and left in a puff of smoke.

'So it starts…' one last thought echoes through the sands of time.

* * *

(1) He sees her as his granddaughter. 


	9. Chapter 9

Light In The Darkness

Chap.8

**PLEASE READ!**

Firstly, I want to say that I gave up. I couldn't do it. I could only do fanfics but if there are any requests I'll gladly make it a an AU Naruto fanfic.

* * *

Hands be a testament of the mind

Eyes don't dart around if you be so kind

Scars be a show of my past

Enter with all but sass

Darkness lurks amongst our presence

Against all our countenance

A snake in the grass awaits

Don't let the wind carry you away

For the last shred of hope will be left in it's wake

* * *

After the Anbu arrested one of the genin with his teammates which most of the other genins noticed was also Konoha genin so no sign of war there. So everyone had gone on their merry way, talking about what will happen in the exam. The Sound shinobi however were on their toes. Kabuto was found out. What were they going to do now?

Then a gigantic poof of smoke appeared in front of the classroom.

"Alright, ladies! I'm Morino Ibiki and I'm your proctor for this exam."

He instructed them to draw lots in which their seats were assigned.

Then the exam started…

With a paper test…

'God Damn Son of a b$#&! Why do I have to experience this fucking test again?' Was the current line of thought of our heroine.

One hour had passed and the tenth question was asked.

The tenth question was asked, the fight or flight question. Many choose to leave.

Only a fourth stayed including Project XII, the sand siblings, the sound team, a grass team, another sand team , an unknown leaf team and 2 rain teams.

Ibiki then started a speech about information, torture etc.

Then the window was smashed open and a woman with very revealing clothes appeared as she stuck a huge banner by 2 kunai onto the wall.

"I'M MATARASHI ANKO AND I'M YOUR PROCTOR FOR THIS SECOND EXAM!"

She scanned at the crowd and looked appraisingly at Ibiki

"You did well this year Ibiki you've lessened them to a very reasonable amount but still I'll cut them in half" she licked her lips for added effect.

No one said anything; you can't even smell a single scent of fear.

"Alright you maggots! Follow me." Anko said as she leapt out of the building.

Everybody followed, the last to leave were Project XII but before they jumped out, Hikari winked at the examiner and Ibiki gave them the thumbs up.

They then hurried to catch up to those that went ahead.

When they arrived, since they were the largest group, heads turned.

Anko then shot a kunai at the person that was ahead them all which fortunately or unfortunately was Naruto. He caught it with ease and returned it with the same ease to Anko and in the process cutting a grass-nin's hair. Also with the same ease Anko caught the blade thrown at her. Anko just smirked and knew that Hikari did it on purpose to expose Orochimaru. She's been feeling a tingling sensation on her cursed seal since morning.

"Alright ladies, welcome to Konoha's Forest of …" she paused for effect. "Death…" she said hanging on the words

"You will all sign this waiver so that Konoha has no say in your deaths whilst inside the forest." Anko said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Now we will give all teams 1 scroll one is earth…" holding up a scroll that had the kanji of earth "and sky." holding up another scroll with the Kanji sky. "You will try and get a pair of earth and sky then head straight to the tower. We will give you 5 days inside to complete a pair of scroll and to get to the tower. Get your scrolls and go to your assigned gates."

"We'll split up for now then we'll try to locate each other no matter what don't try get the scrolls of our own, I have a feeling (the truth is I now 'cause I've done this before) that we'll fight off as the last test." Hikari whispered to the group.

"Ryokai! (Roger!)" Everybody exclaimed even Shino but it was only loud enough to hear inside the group.

They separated and went to get their scrolls and to their respective gates.

They received earth.

The gates opened simultaneously and everybody ran inside like their lives depended on it.

But one supposedly grass-nin thought 'And so the game begins…'

That's what he thought.

Hikari changed form just after they crossed a few trees.

"Alright we've got trouble on our sleeves. Orochimaru's here and we think that he's after you, Sasuke." Hikari stopped hopping tree to tree to face Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Your Sharingan and your body. Jiraiya the frog sannin has confirmed it with the Hokage just a few weeks ago." (A/N: I know I know, they only knew it after Sarutobi died but this is my story so there!)

"Why, I think I know. And I don't like the reasons." Haku looked angry

"Alright let's stop this conversation; a cat is preying on 3 mice." Hikari grinned.

"But the mice are bigger." Haku said almost maniacally.

"Then let the chase begin." Sasuke finalized with for them and then quickly leapt to the trees and quickly jumped away. And then the spying rain nin showed up and chased after them.

After running a few minutes

The nin started to feel like he was running in circles. He stopped and said "KAI!" pushing chakra around him. The scenery changed but he far too deep into the trap that he hadn't realized it yet, still confident that he'll be able to get a scroll he sensed around for Team 7 but he felt nothing.

He then noticed the world seemed to move upward, then he looked down and saw that he was sinking! He was sinking into the tree! He had to get out. He shouted "KAI!" a lot of times and still the so called genjutsu won't go away. He also tried to pull out his legs thinking it was a ninjutsu but still the harder he pulled the faster he sank. He sank until only his head was left and he finally fainted out of fullout panic and fear of dying.

Hikari, Haku and Sasuke then showed up and tied up the unconscious nin and put a gag on his mouth. Sasuke then searched the nin's body but he had no dice.

Sasuke then henged perfectly to the nin and went off Hikari and Haku following him leaving the nin behind. They found the nin's ream mates and since they performed a mind search on the nin first before they left Sasuke was able to copy perfectly the nin. The nin's team mates believed him, Sasuke then handed them their earth scroll saying. "Stole it from some brats under their noses. Give me our scroll and I'll protect it" So the nin's team mates pulled out the sky scroll that they received and gave it to Sasuke. Once it was in Sasuke's hands Hikari and Haku jumped out of the tree and knocked out the two rain nin.

They then tied up the two to a tree and just like their other team mate put a gag on their mouths.

Then they ran off, jumping from tree to tree, going to the direction of the tower. Then they felt familiar chakra.

They stopped and then Lee, Neji and Tenten jumped down from higher braches of the trees. They tapped their hitae-ate signaling they got their pair from the another leaf team.

They just nodded and showed their pair of scrolls and went off.

On their way they also met the rest of Project XII and all of them had their pairs of scrolls

"We encountered the rain team, they were easy to beat." Shikamaru said

"And we encountered the other sand team a little hard to beat but we got 'em" Kiba boasted then his demeanor changed abruptly.

"We saw the sand team, the one that had Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro in it kill the other rain team." Kiba reported.

"Hmmm… It seems there's two more teams out there. The Grass and the other sand team…"She trailed off and looked sharply at her left and quickly sent chakra to her feet. The others feeling her do so followed suite. Then a strong gale came through the trees. Strong enough to blow them away, if they hadn't sent chakra to their feet they'd surely would have been blown away.

Then a Grass nin showed up, "Hmmm… Looks like you anticipated my attack then?" The grass nin that got his hair cut by Naruto said.

"What do you want Orochimaru?!" Hikari yelled.

"Hmmm… Seems that you also know me too. Well what I want is simple." Orochimaru halfly purred

Then a strong blast of Killing Intent tried to drown them. But quickly they grabbed their kunais and seemed to dismiss the Killing Intent.  
Flashback

"_You must learn to fight off Killer Intent." Ibiki said to the group_

"_How do we do that Ibiki-sensei?" Lee asked_

"_Firstly, by making it go away by causing yourself pain. Second is that you learn to ignore it."_

"_This is going to be a long day…" Kiba almost drawled._

"_You can say that again." Hikari answered  
_End Flashback

They ignored the amount of killer intent that the one Sannin exuded.

"I want Sasuke. Now give him to me and I'll let you all live."

"Not over our dead bodies." Hikari said.

"Fine by me!" then Orochimaru charged

Lee quickly using his speed started to fight Orochimaru, but he didn't become a Sannin for no reason, he dodged and hit Lee on the stomach sending Lee flying to a tree.

But before he hit the tree he was able to comeback with a sword in hand and tried to slash Orochimaru, keyword being tried as he was still an amateur compared to Orochimaru in using the sword.

Orochimaru was distracted it was time to for the others to attack.

"TSUUGA!" Kiba shouted attacking.

Orochimaru was pushed to the path of the two Hyuuga.

"HAKKESHOU! RYOUKUJO YONSHO!" Hinata and Neji simultaneously attacked (A/N: I forgot the name of the attack and these two were well trained and advance in training.)

With two Hyuugas attacking it became 128 palm strikes. They were successful in paralyzing Orochimaru.

Then forming a triangle, Hikari, Sasuke and Kiba, surrounded Orochimaru.

"Katon! Karyu Endan!"

"Hyoton! Hyoryuudan!" (1)

"Raiton! Raitodan!"

Sasuke, Haku and Hikari, in respective order used the following jutsus against Orochimaru.

The three dragons swirled around Orochimaru and suddenly tightened like a cowboy's rope that was pulled.

Then there was a poof of smoke and out of the shadows hands grabbed Sasuke from behind. Sasuke yelped. Then Orochimaru bit him on the right juncture of his neck.

"You were all good but certainly not good enough. Kukukuku!" Orochimaru laughed as Sasuke fall into oblivion and everyone was shocked they thought they got him.

Orochimaru jumped away and they got out of their stupor. Haku was first to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up! Please wake up!" Haku was frantic she couldn't think straight and check vital signs.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten quickly acted and pulled Haku off of Sasuke.  
Flashback

"_All right we would now decide who will do what in worst case scenarios." Hikari started._

"_Firstly, if any of us goes into shock and/or becomes frantic I assign In, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura." (A/N: She was still alive at that time)_

"_Ryokai!" they shouted except Sakura who just mumbled._

"_Neji, Kiba, me and maybe Hinata will check if there is anybody that is unconscious. Neji is to check his or her internal organs, Kiba will just monitor life signs then me and sometimes Hinata will act as the medics"_

"_Hai!"_

"_I want this to be an automatic reaction. AM I CLEAR!"_

"_Hai!"  
_End Flashback

We checked Sasuke.

"He's got a fever and nothing else seems to be wrong but…"Hikari trailed off

"But what taichou?"

"But I think what Orochimaru gave him is the Heaven Seal, one of the versions of the infamous Cursed Seals of his." (A/N: They know about it.)

"Damn!" Kiba cursed. This team, this project brought them together like no other and he wanted it to stay that way. Though they would not admit it they were like a family now. Hikari being the big sister that everyone seems to follow.

"I need to go into his mind and talk to him and destroy the seal from the inside."

"But how taichou? Shintenshin is only available to the Yamanakas."

"Who said I don't have even a drop of Yamanaka blood in me?"

But before they could react Hikari started to slump over, Shikamaru being trained since childhood to catch a Yamanaka whenever they would use Shintenshin quickly caught Hikari.

Inside Sasuke's head

**Sasuke was in the middle of the street with a snake entangled around his body, in front of him the massacre of his family was being replayed over and over again .**

**At the back of his mind replayed his brother's last words to him.**

"**If you want to have your revenge. Hate me. Despise me. Cling unto your very life, then find me."**

**The snake was hissing unto his ear.**

"**Leave Konoha and come to me and I shall give you the power to defeat your brother…" the snake hissed tempting him to do it. Then the whole street was flooded with light. Then everything became a white void only Sasuke and the snake coiled around him remained.**

"**Don't do that Sasuke"**

**The sound of a familiar voice echoed throughout the void…**

* * *

Here's a cliffhanger for you all to hang on to. Please R/R! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there! I'm back! Just so you know I'm back on the track and though it would take me normally a month or two I will update! Until then see you soon!

* * *

Light in the Darkness

* * *

In the bleakest of days

There you will find

The real story behind

Each event that will occurs

The veil that shrouds and obscures

Shall be lifted in the most time of need

All that you must do is listen and heed

The void that fills you now

Is now being filled somehow

* * *

"**Don't do it Sasuke."**

**A familiar voice echoed through the void.**

**Blank eyes turned, trying to search out the voice.**

**Eyes still searching his head turned around and saw a walking silhouette.**

"**Don't do it Sasuke, don't listen to that snake."**

**The figure said again.**

**It was a female, someone Sasuke knew but couldn't put a finger on.**

**The figure kept walking, nearing Sasuke as she went.**

"**Don't listen to that snake, what would your parents think if you listened to that snake?"**

**The figure was close but still far; it was like something wanted the figure to be as far away from Sasuke as much as possible.**

"**Fight the snake, don't follow its whisperings."**

**Sasuke knew the voice could be trusted. What the whisperings were telling him was horrible. He knew he already made the realizations that his brother was possibly, no, not just possibly, but has been hallucinating him enough that he was easily manipulated.**

"**You know why, don't you? The things you should do, the reasons why you shouldn't too. Remember them and fight the snake."**

"**Why? Why should I listen to you? This snake you're talking about can give me the power to finally kill my brother."**

"**Then tell me, has everything that you've gained these past months mean nothing to you anymore?" the voice was pleading, she was like an incessant sister that won't let go…**

**Then it hit him on the head quite figuratively.**

"**Hikari, What the hell!" he suddenly exclaimed in his mind.**

"**Finally you recognized me." The silhouette of the girl finally became clear. There stood Hikari in all her beauty, a gentle smile plastered on her face lovingly gazing at Sasuke. Something warm crept up Sasuke's heart, the warmth he hasn't felt ever since his brother killed off their clan, love from family. He could clearly see it now; he doesn't love her romantically but as family. But before he could dwell on it further he felt something tighten its hold on his body.**

**He looked down and saw the snake hissing angrily at Hikari. There was something on its forehead.**

'**Oh Shit, the Cursed Seal!' Sasuke thought.**

"**Hikari…" Sasuke whined. "Why the hell do I have a snake that has a Cursed Seal on its' forehead wrapped around me?" Sasuke asked sweetly accompanied with a sickeningly sweet smile.**

"**Weeelllll… If you would review your memory I think you can distinctly remember severe pain on the right juncture of your neck before seeing the Uchiha massacre again." Hikari answering just as sweetly.**

"**Yeowch! Yea I think I remember now." Sasuke actually winced and if he could've he would've held where he was bit.**

"**So how am I gonna escape this one?"**

"**Just reinforce your arms with chakra and break free."**

**And he did just that.**

**Sasuke then stood a little ways away from the snake and was shoulder to shoulder to Hikari.**

"**So how exactly are we gonna do to get the damn seal off of me?"**

**The damn snake was just begging to be killed right now. It was hissing wildly and was thrashing about above all it was damn irritating. I mean it looked like that fruity fag Orochimaru. The thing that was in front of them could be considered his hell spawn or something.**

"**Aww… Man! How the hell am I going to get out of this mess?" Sasuke whined.**

"**Are you stupid or something? Or do you have memory gap?"**

"**This is no time to insult my intelligence, Hikari."**

"**Try and remember what Jiraiya lectured to us about the cursed seals…" Hikari answered sardonically.**

"**Hmmm…"**

_**Flashback**_

_Project XII and their senseis sat in one of their frequent training grounds. Zabuza, Kakashi and Asuma were whispering out of the girls hearing range and Shino and Kiba refuse to listen in as pleaded by the girls._

_Then a poof of smoke appeared in the center of the clearing. There stood Jiraiya, Konoha's toad sannin._

"_Hey Ero-sennin, what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back for another few more weeks." Hikari called out._

"_Well things aren't going to as planned Hikari, Orochimaru's started moving. Sand is now deluded by him to make an attack on Konoha."_

"_How did Orochimaru convince the Kazakage to do that? There's still an alliance agreement between the two villages." Kakashi asked._

"_Yeah, as far as I've heard while I was still a nuke I was pretty sure that Suna doesn't have a grudge against Konoha." Zabuza inserted._

"_The Wind Country's Daimyo has had been supporting Konoha more than Suna as of late. Sunakagure is feeling a bit bitter…" He trailed off…_

_Kakashi and Hikari looked at each other. "Damn." They said together._

"_Yeah well, you all know the up coming chuunin exams don't you?"_

"_Duh! It's tomorrow!"_

"_Well, let's just say I've been getting more and more information on the cursed seals."_

"_Wait wait wait. Did you just say more info on the cursed seals?" Hikari asked._

"_Yep!"_

"_Then what the hell are you waiting for! Tell the oldman Hokage or better yet Anko-neechan!" Hikari shouted_

"_Wait a minute you goddamned brat! I already told them about this."_

"_Troublesome. Then why the hell are you even telling us? It's not like they'll test us about it in the chuunin exams" guess who!_

"_That IS the problem Suna and Oto are sending their genin candidates and well think about it…"_

"_Double Damn" two people said unanimously, again who do think these two are?_

"_But what's the connection of the cursed seal to this?" Kurenai asking already knowing the sannin implications._

"_Ahh… There's the real problem for you kids… Let me explain. Now you all know that Orochimaru had been experimenting on the shinobis and villagers of Konoha before he defected right?" they nod "That and the fact that he's a power-hungry-sadomachistic bastard that wants to be able to do all the jutsus in the world and created a semi-immortality jutsu to do it right?" they nod again (I know they don't know this until the 3__rd__ part of the exam but still it's my fic so they know! 'Cause really I think we should give Jiraiya some credit here I mean he's what 50 or something and a sannin to boot as I believe "Age comes with wisdom".) "Well it just so happens that Orochimaru doesn't really understand the complexities of the cursed seals. It seems to some of the researchers in my spy network just found that the seal does not in fact have only the chakra of the initiator but the soul itself, well a fraction of it. Now you all know that the soul has a different form of energy that we call the celestial energy that is quite different from chakra correct?" they nod, slowly realizing what the sannin was saying. "Now I know you kids have access to it thanks to Hikari's clan scrolls that she so graciously provided you all(the Hebun Iryuson Fuuin jutsu uses one of the three branches of the celestial energy) that the celestial energy everyone possesses are branched off to three different types: holy, demonic and satanic. Now holy is the one that supports the image of the Hebun Iryuson Fuuin jutsu of Hikari while for Sasuke he uses holy and demonic to attain the 5__th__ level Sharingan. Now here's what the most complex part of the seal is… It contains Satanic energy of the instigator, now if it was holy or demonic it would have been okay but Satanic is just like it's name says, it's more evil than demonic and certainly more powerful. Now demonic cannot, I repeat cannot kill a human being when used, actually it's one of the energies that fuelled the completion of bloodlines but Satanic it will kill."_

"_Then how are we going to be able to counteract such powerful thing?" Hinata asked_

"_That's the beauty of you all knowing how to use the celestial energies. Satanic is the exact opposite of holy, while holy and demonic are counterparts true but they are like fraternal twin same yet not."_

_Realization struck them and they knew that they could counteract the cursed seal._

"_I see that all of you have realized it. Goodbye and goodluck tomorrow." And he just poofed out of the training field._

_End Flashback_

"**So ready to wake up?" Hikari asked.**

"**Sure."**

* * *

Happy New Years folks!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm really, really, really sorry… My hands were tied up! Really people should stop recommending me new animes I never get my fanfictions done since I easily become addicted to anything new if it's good enough! Sorry personal rant…

Light in the Darkness Chap. 10

Though danger lurks around you

_Wake up to me_

For I'm always right here to guide you

_Though you've always been fire and I, ice_

I now love you from day to night

'_Twas the time you're eyes had shone_

To me the time that we have known

_My heart flustered in that gentle smile_

_I knew from then on you were mine._

Haku's POV

'Oh Gods, they've been out for 4 hours already. What if Hikari couldn't snap Sasuke-kun out of that damn snake's control or that she also had been consumed by it? Oh whatever God there is out there, please bring them back…' I thought to myself as I cradled Sasuke's head on my lap. Just after Hikari used the jutsu that was supposedly only Ino's family can do, we had settled into a clearing making camp. We were in no such rush, we all had our set of scrolls now but no one was willing to go the tower first as we were worried about Hikari and Sasuke. Sasuke ran a very high fever whilst unconscious, blaming the curses seal, He looked in pain but we haven't seen any sort of reaction but of pain. We were vulnerable prey to the predators of the forest and from other competitors.

True, they could've just gone on but I just can't seem to explain it, how it all happened. How we, twelve different people of different backgrounds and personalities just meld into a make-shift family. But we knew one thing, Hikari is the tie that bound us and frankly, none of us were willing to let go.

I then felt Sasuke-kun started steering awake. I looked down to him and I felt immense relief spread through my body.

He opened his eyes and said "I must've died and gone to heaven 'cause I'm sure I'm seeing angels…"

End of POV

Sasuke's POV

I started to wake up feeling the massive headache that built up because of the damn snake. I slowly opened my eyes; it wasn't that bright so I knew I was not in a hospital as it had the reputation to be blindingly white. A face was hovering over me and I thought 'I must've died and gone to heaven cause I'm sure I'm seeing angels…' The angel was blushing, I must've said it out loud, and it was cute. Wait she looks like… Haku! Shit! I sat upright and we involuntarily head-butted.

End of POV

They held their heads with their eyes closed with their faces mere inches from each other. They opened their eyes and blushed, seemingly forgetting that they were in the company of Project XII. Everybody then laughed at the two for not noticing them.

The two sprang apart and blushed tomatoes.

Everybody else just laughed at the two, quickly lightening up the somber mood. But one person stayed as he was after a twitch of his lips gazing at the scene in front of him. On his lap was the girl of which inhabited his dreams, of which everyone was worrying right now.

Hikari slept, dead to the world, on Shikamaru's lap. Unlike Sasuke, she was just fine, looking like someone that was just having a very good sleep.

"Hey Sasuke, was Hikari successful?" Kiba asked breaking the silence after their laugh.

"Yeah, I got Orochimaru's promised power without his influence." Sasuke replied looking at Hikari with a smile.

"You're welcome." Hikari said opening her eyes to show that she was already awake.

Everyone smiled blindingly, happy that she was awake.

"Ne, Hikari how did you use my family's jutsu?" Ino asked.

"Yes, we're quite curious since even if it isn't a bloodline one should still need to be a blood relative from Ino's dad." Haku said.

"Well, not many know it but we might as well be sisters, Ino." Hikari said.

"Wha? How?" asked a bewildered Ino.

"When I was young there had been only ONE assassination attempt to me since my identity was kept secret. And even then I am not Kyuubi's jailor but somebody knew about me and like many other villagers he tried to kill "Naruto" but knew who I was. He still thought that I held the Kyuubi and was only hidden because I was a girl. He succeeded." Everyone gasped at the news.

"B-but how? You're still here." Kiba blurted out.

"Yes, I'm still alive as you can see but that night I was badly injured. I was mortally wounded since I was still a child back then. The Hokage bought me to the hospital but I had no blood donor, no one had the same blood as me that is until Inoichi-san volunteered Ino-chan. You see, I have an AB- blood type; it was the negative RH factor that was rare here not the AB blood type. Luckily, Ino's mother was not really of Fire Country and had a negative B blood type and Inoichi-san had type A. So in conclusion Ino had the possibility an AB- blood type, luckily she did." (A/N: Not true, I made it up to cover up the Yamanaka technique Hikari used.)

"Thank the powers then Hikari. Coincidences like that are rare enough but even rarer for it to tangle up in just one person. You have the worst of lucks don't you?" Shikamaru joked.

"Shut up!" Hikari said her face puffed up, pouting, she turned away from them. This action earned a laugh from all the genins and Shikamaru just poked her side knowing she was ticklish resulting with an "Eep!" from Hikari earning another bout of laughter from the others.

As they continued to laugh Hikari smiled a knowing smile.

"Alright then, everyone report! What has happened the time that Sasuke and I have been unconscious and how many days do we have left?"

"There had been 3 ambushes since you have gone unconscious. One from the sound team as well as the two rain teams that we already had encountered and got our scrolls from. There are 2 more days until the end of the exam." Neji reported.

"Good, then let's make haste I want to rest for a day before we get out here and train for the final round."

"Ryokai!" The teams then stood as one and destroyed any evidence of their stay at the clearing and made a run to the tower. Unknown to them a pair of eyes watched their every move. A pair of glasses glinted before the eyes couldn't be seen anymore.

'Looks like this will be quite a troublesome situation.' The figure thought.


End file.
